Shujinko
Summary Shujinko is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception as the main character and protagonist of Konquest Mode. Shujinko made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception as the game's rogue protagonist. He is an adventurer who, as a boy, dreamed of fighting Shang Tsung. He has traveled the realms and learned the kombat skills of many warriors. Without knowledge, Shujinko has done many evil deeds such as: offering Lei Chen to Hotaru, acting like a mercenary of some sort, using Bo' Rai Cho's warrior medallion to gain such credibility to join the Lin Kuei, being deceived by Damashi and challenging the Elder Gods for powers. His old age has made him wise, but at a cost: he bears an immense guilt for releasing Onaga into the realms again, and now that he is discarded by the Dragon King, has vowed to make up for this mistake. A member of the White Lotus, he shares traits with the games' Shaolin monk characters, such as his great receptiveness, deliberation and ability to meditate for weeks. Nevertheless, before all other things, he has always been a traveler and a student at heart. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Shujinko Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 65 Classification: Human, Guardian of Earthrealm Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Master Martial Artist, Skilled Swordsman, power mimicry, Elemental Manipulation, ki/Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Levitation, Teleportation, ki/energy sensing Attack Potency: City Block level (has mostly everyone's fighting styles and abilities, is strong enough to shatter the Kamidogu's and defeated the weakened Onaga in his Deception Ending is canon) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Class MJ Durability: Large Building level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: His two Dao swords, rope with a kunai Intelligence: Genius; has decades worth of fighting experience against countless warriors Weaknesses: His old age may or may not hinder his physical attributes Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Spear Throw:' Sending out a rope with a tipped Kunai at the end it impales itself in its victims allowing Shujinko to pull them through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as causing a small bit of damage. Shujinko even goes as far as saying "Get over here!" when using it. '-Icy Breeze:' Shujinko can send a blast of ice towards the opponent to freeze them in place for a free hit. '-Flaming Fist:' He dashes forward with his fist (on fire) extended forward, which knocks his opponents down. '-Flip Scissor Kick:' Shujinko flips forwards in a circular motion, bringing his feet over his head and kicking the opponent and then landing back on his feet. '-Flying Jinko:' This move is a variation of Raiden's Flying Thunder God move in which he flies toward the opponent while emitting small shockwaves from his body and shoving the opponent for a distance. '-Bicycle Kicks:' Shujinko would fly across the screen with a series of multiple kicks to the opponent's torso. '-Slide:' Shujinko does a face first slide toward the opponent. If connected, he grabs their ankles, causing them to wobble, then bends upward and kicks them with both feet in the face, knocking the opponent down. '-Opponent Slam:' Using what telekinetic powers he has at his disposal, Shujinko would lift up and slam the opponent hard on the ground with a simple motion of the hand/arm. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Elemental Users Category:Psychics Category:Teleportation Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power Mimicry Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists